


Meta Konsens

by GwendolynKlein



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gul Dukat - Freeform, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Skrain Dukat - Freeform, Terok Nor, noncon, sm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynKlein/pseuds/GwendolynKlein
Summary: „Was sich neckt, das liebt sich.“ oder was passiert, wenn Frauengespräche am männlichen Stolz kratzen.
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Meta Konsens

**Author's Note:**

> A short non fiction, but enbeded in an fictional frame.

Meta Konsens

Die beiden cardassianischen Soldaten sprangen diensteifrig aus dem Weg als Gul Dukat mit wutverzerrter Miene durch den Korridor des Habitatringes stapfte. Seine linke Hand umschloss den Nacken einer Frau die er in gebückter Haltung mit sich zwang. Barfuß stolpert sie in seinem Griff hinter ihm her, nur spärlich mit einem grauen Höschen und einem farblich passenden Träger-Top bekleidet.  
„Beweg Dich!“, schnaubte er „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich es mir anders überlege, wenn wir für den Weg länger brauchen.“ Sie passierten die beiden Soldaten, die den Paar grinsend hinterherblickten, bevor sie ihren Weg feixend fortsetzen. Diese Begegnung lieferte Stoff für eine weitere Anekdote über Dukat’s amourösen Abenteuer.

Die Frau nutzte eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit Dukats, um ihren Nacken aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch der Cardassianer packte sofort wieder zu und bekam ihre Haare zu fassen. Ohne anzuhalten, zog er die taumelnde Frau nach links in den nächsten Gang und hieb auf den Öffnungsmechanismus einer Tür.  
Sie riss ihre Augen auf, als die Tür sich öffnete und versuchte vergeblich mit beiden Händen, Dukats Griff um ihre Haare zu lockern.  
„Und rein da!“, knurrte er, ergriff sie bei den Schultern und stieß sie mit Schwung in den Raum.

Sie stolperte, fiel auf ihre Knie, rutschte über den glatten Fußboden und krachte mit ihrer gesamten Länge gegen die Wand. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entwand sich ihrem Mund, dann krümmte sie sich um ihre Mitte.  
Dukat zuckte zusammen und fragte sich schon, ob das zu grob gewesen war. Er ging auf die Frau zu, um nach dem rechten zu sehen.  
„Du verfluchter Mistkerl!“ Ihre Stimme ließ sein schlechtes Gewissen sofort schwinden. „Was soll das hier?“ Ihre Augen glitten durch den leeren Raum.

Die Tür schloss sich zischend hinter dem Mann. Grinsend und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand er über ihr.  
„Was denkst Du denn? Ich habe Dir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass Dich Deine große Klappe irgendwann in Schwierigkeiten bringt.“  
Sie funkelte ihn giftig an.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Du redest. Hast Du wieder zu viel Kanar getrunken?“  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Er beugte sich hinunter und zog sie an ihren Haaren auf die Knie. Mit einer Drehung seines Handgelenks, zwang er die Frau, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Mit der anderen Hand zerriss er ihr dünnes Top.  
„Ich rede von letzter Nacht. Ich rede von Deiner netten Unterhaltung mit diesem Dabo-Mädchen. Klingelt es jetzt?“  
Er zwang sie, aufzustehen und riss ihr auch das Höschen vom Leib.

Die Frau schrie kurz frustriert auf und fletschte ihre Zähne.  
„Das war ein Frauengespräch!“ Giftete sie „Kann ich denn hier gar nichts machen, ohne dass es Dir haarklein erzählt wird? Und das erklärt immer noch nicht Dein Verhalten.“  
Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, trat und schlug nach ihm, aber seine Uniform schützte den großen Cardassianer vor ihren Attacken und schließlich ließ sie entnervt von ihm ab, als er über sie lachte, bis ihm Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln kullerten.  
„Netter Versuch, wirklich süß, Schatz“, kommentierte er, atemlos vom Lachen.

Dukat ließ von ihr ab. Ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu lassen, entledigte er sich seines Körperpanzers und öffnet seine Hose. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir nach dieser Nummer …?“ Weite kam sie nicht. Er ging auf sie zu, bis die Frau zwischen ihm und der Wand eingeklemmt war. Ohne Erfolg versuchte sie, ihn von sich zu schieben.  
„Lass Deine Pfoten von mir Du cardassianischer Drecksack!“, spie sie ihm entgegen.  
Dukat presste seinen Mund auf ihren und zwang ihr seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen. Mit einer Hand umfasste er ihre Brust fest und spielte grob mit ihrem Nippel, mit der anderen zog er ihren Schenkel nach oben.  
Ein Stöhnen entfloh ihrem Mund, als der Cardassianer seien Ajan an ihrer Spalte rieb. Sie konnte fühlen wie sich sein feuchter PrUt langsam aus seinem geschuppten Versteck befreite. Die abgespreizten Schuppen neckten ihre Perle.

Mit einem Ruck wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab, riss ihren Arm hoch und traf den Mann hart mit ihrem Ellenbogen im Gesicht. Der kampferfahrene Soldat zuckte nur kurz mit dem Kopf zurück und statt loszulassen, umfasste er ihren Schenkel jetzt schmerzhaft. Mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht fixierte er sie an Ort und Stelle während er mit der anderen Hand sein Gesicht betastete. Dukat hielt ihr seine blutigen Finger vor das Gesicht.  
„Ernsthaft? So willst Du das Spielchen spielen? Gerne doch!“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich und zum ersten Mal, seit er vorhin wutschnaubend in ihr Quartier gestürmt war, bekam sie ein wenig Angst, ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. War sie zu weit gegangen?

Ihr Schlag hatte seine Erregung jedenfalls nicht gedämpft. Er ergriff ihr Kinn mit seinen blutverschmierten Fingern und küsste sie hart, rieb seinen Unterleib an ihr und schob sich grob in ihre feuchte Spalte. Die Frau stöhnte in seinen Mund und hielt sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Schultern fest, während er sie grob fickte.  
Dukat’s Hand wandert von ihrem Kinn zu ihrer Kehle und drückte langsam zu. Er beobachte ihre Augenlider langsam zu flattern begannen, ignorierte ihre Hände, die nach den seinen griffen, genoss ihre Versuche, Luft zu holen und bewegte sich weiter unnachgiebig in ihr.

Der Cardassianer ließ auch nicht von ihr ab, als sie in seinen Armen erschlaffte. Stattdessen schlug er ihr leicht ins Gesicht und die Frau war mit einem tiefen Atemzug wieder bei sich. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und kam mit einem heiseren „Oh Gott!“, das Dukat mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte.  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, biss in die weiche Haut und entlud sich mit einem knurrenden Stöhnen.  
Einige Augenblicke lang genossen beide die abebbenden Wellen ihrer Erregung, dann ließ Dukat sie zu Boden sinken, setzte sich neben die Frau und bettet ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann brach die Frau in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Was?“, fragte der Mann grinsend.  
„Ich frage mich immer noch, womit ich das verdient habe. Verrätst Du mir endlich, was Dich so aufgebracht hat?“ Sie umschloss seine Beine mit ihren Armen.  
„Du hast doch bei eurem “Frauengespräch“ bemängelt, dass Du Dich manchmal nach der Zeit sehnst, als unser Verhältnis “zwiespältiger” war. Wie waren Deine genauen Wort? “Er ist so übervorsichtig und aufmerksam geworden, so unspontan.“  
Sie erhob sich und nahm rittlings auf seinem Schoß Platz.  
„Hätte ich gewusst, wie leicht sich das ändern lässt…“ schmunzelte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Besorgst Du mir jetzt was zum Überziehen?“ Die Frau wies auf die Fetzen ihrer Kleidung und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
Jetzt schmunzelte Dukat, erhob sich, nahm sie nackt auf den Arm und trat mit ihr auf den Gang hinaus.  
„Warum? Wir müssen doch unserem Ruf gerecht werden!“

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
>  “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


End file.
